Cardassian Military Ranks
The Cardassian Military Ranks, is the ranking system for the Cardassian Military. There are several orders within it ranging to at least thirty-three. This page contains information on the known orders and more detailed explanations of the ranking system in comparison to the United Federation of Planets. The installation of the Triumvirate was put into effect on Cardassia in 2379 as a way to check and balance those in power. It consists of the 1-3 Orders. CARDASSIAN ORDERS #'First Order' (Yorkin Korinas CP/Onel Brosan FP): This order was a military division of the Cardassian Central Command. The Third Battalion of the First Order was a Cardassian unit known for their fanaticism. Their motto was "death to all." Corat Damar in CP was relieved of his position after the death of his wife Questa in 2397. #'Second Order' (Ozara Venik CP/Avarin Indus FP): Members of the 2nd Order (after the end of the Bajoran Occupation) are in charge for looking after the Union's Economical Administrarion. Gul Dukat was head of the Second Order during the Occupation of Bajor through 2371. #'Third Order' (Jorgu Danan CP/Aarix Damar FP): Members of the 3rd Order are concerned with space border security among Quadrants. Previously run by Eron Bern CP/Eron Bern, this order was taken over by his wife following his disappearance into the mUniverse. In 2404, after Ozara lost her son and daughter-in-law in the mUniverse, she retired from her placement as head of the order and was replaced by Legate Damar's son-in-law Legate Danan. When Danan died, Aarix took over, however he does not hold a place on the triumvirate. *'4th Order' - Members of the 4th Order are concerned with security within Union planets. *'5th Order' - Doran Saljak. *'6th Order' - Members of the 6th Order form part of the Ministry of Trade. Once lead by Jorgu Danan before his promotion to third. *'10th Order' - Members of the 10th Order work in Weapons Development. Once lead by Kellic Sarun before his promotion to sixth. *'15th Order' - Members of the 15th Order work in Theoretical Sciences, such as Quantum Physics and Temporal. *'17th Order' - Jarrad Remara (Commanded until 2384 when executed for treason). *'33rd Order' - Once lead by Ozara Brik after stepping down into a slower pace of life. *'Special Order' - Order created in 2406 after Onel Brosan's (Eron Bern) reinstatement to the military after his return from the mirror universe. This order is composed of all surviving officers who also returned with him from the mirror side. This order investigates intrusions into Cardassian from mirror individuals as well as other cases of national security too delicate (or illegal) for the 4th or 5th orders. CARDASSIAN RANKS After the orders, come the individual ranking of officers: *D'ja - Equivalent to Ensign in Federation standard. *Gor - Equivalent to Lieutenant JG in Federation standard. *Kara - Equivalent to Lieutenant in Federation standard. *Gil - Equivalent to Lt. Commander in Federation standard. *Glinn - Equivalent to Commander in Federation standard. *Gul - Equivalent to Captain in Federation standard. *Legate - Equivalent to Admiral in Federation standard. Gul is a military rank held by the commander of a vessel or installation. Guls may have additional responsibilities, such as leading an Order, or acting as governor of an occupied territory. A ship's gul will routinely take a cut of the profits from the cargo that his or her ship is transporting. Guls are often expected to entertain guests aboard their ships. Legate is a rank given to members of the Central Command and high-ranking flag officers in the Cardassian military. In ST_Deep_Space_9, a Legate's overall standing within the military is determined by which Order they command. First order is the highest and it declines from there. Category:Cardassian Organizations Category:Non-Character Information